Inside My Mind
by SammIAmm
Summary: Kurt hires a new singing coach- but it's not who he expects.


"Hello Mr. Hummel- I am your new vocal coach, Blaine."

The words that changed a boy's life forever.

Kurt refused to admit that there was something imperfect about his voice. It wasn't changing because he was obviously too old for that, but it certainly wasn't its usual self. And being a Broadway star- he needed a perfect voice. This change effected his singing tremendously. So he sought a professional. This man, Sebastian Smyth, an opera singer himself, was a vocal coach to get a little extra money. He was Rachel's coach a few years ago, but he had to have eye surgery and she stopped seeing him. Kurt got Blaine's information, and called the theater on the phone.

"Hello, hi yes my name is Kurt Hummel- I'm looking to contact Blaine Anderson- a composer for the Opera?"

The operator replied, "Yes sir, one moment-SEBASTIAN. PHONE CALL." After a few moments of rumbling, the phone was picked up by a man who sounded slightly out of breath.

"Sebastian speaking."

"Yes, I'm calling in regards to setting up some vocal coaching, you were the coach to my friend a long time ago."

"Oh- hi. Yes, I am a vocal coach. What is your range?"

"Countertenor." There was a moment of silence.

"Really? Wow- yes I'd love to coach you! You can come to the opera house. That's what I usually do."

"Sounds great. I'm pretty flexible so-whenever is fine."

"How about next Friday? " Sebastian replied, "I have an opening then."

"See you then."

The next Friday, Kurt was so gittery. He'd been having weird dreams the past week, giving him small vocal advice to help him. He swore it was a voice in his head, or his mother from the dead. Kurt arrived at the theater about an hour early, and was sitting in front of the stage, waiting for Sebastian. About ten minutes after sitting down, a hooded figure walked into the back of the theater and crept up behind Kurt. He took out a needle, jabbed it into Kurt who immediately fell limp, and carried him away- the Angel of Music was finally in his hands.

Kurt woke as he was placed into a chair in the dark catacombs under the theater.

"Sebastian?"

"No." A gruff voice came from the hooded figure about ten feet away. "I am your new vocal coach."Kurt was frightened. He'd never been kidnapped- and never wanted to be.

"But-"

"No. You have a beautiful voice, Kurt. You know that. I am going to help you make it better." The cloak fell and a man with a white mask on one side of his face, with a black eyepatch covering that eye, turned to face Kurt. He moved closer- and touched his face . "So beautiful, my angel of music," and he sung, " I am your angel of music…"

Kurt was speechless and frozen. He was scared what this man would do to him. "How-how.- you phantom-" was all he could stammer while the cloaked figure pulled a gray sheet off of a large organ.

"Sing to me."

"N-no."

"WHAT?" The cloaked figure exploded. "You sing to me now." He began to play the organ very loudly- and Kurt complied from fear.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Kurt was paralyzed- he couldn't move. But then he heard the voice of this phantom loud and robust.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

He moved closer to Kurt- the organ continued to play.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

The phantom interjected,

_It's me they hear_

They sang together- Kurt loosened up slightly-.

_My/your spirit and your/my voice_

_In one combined_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

All Kurt could think was

_He's there the Phantom of the opera_

_Beware the Phantom of the opera_

The phantom continued,

_In all your phantasies_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery_

Kurt interjected-

_Were both in you_

But they continued together-

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

Then the phantom yelled a demand-

_Sing my angel of music_

Kurt sang.

_He's there- the Phantom of the Opera_

The demand came again.

Kurt sang- sang with all his heart on command. He sang high and clear. Again and again. Every time he was requested- he sang the same musical interlude higher and higher until he could no more and held a long note.

_Sing for me._

And Kurt did- then collapsed into tears.


End file.
